Un regard extérieur
by Shima-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Le compagnon de Duo nous raconte sa vie... Pardon, LEURS vies!


**UN REGARD EXTERIEUR**

**Titre**: Un regard extérieur (provisoire)  
**Genre**: POV  
**Origine**: Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis celui qui parle!  
**Auteur**: Shima-chan

Les petits § indiquent une ellipse temporelle, accompagnée d'un changement de POV pour le dernier.  
Les paroles en italiquesdans le dernier passagesont celles du personnages qui vous parle tout au long du texte.

* * *

J'ai la belle vie! 

Je sais que comme entrée en la matière, on fait mieux, mais le fait est là: j'ai la belle vie! Je vis sur la colonie spatiale L2 avec l'ancien pilote Américain du Gundam DeathScythe Hell, un concentré d'énergie et de bonne humeur; j'ai bien évidemment nommé: Duo Maxwell. Et rien que pour ça, je suis l'être vivant le plus heureux du monde. Je vis avec lui depuis environ quatre ans. Nous nous sommes tout de suite plus. Comme quoi les origines ne comptent pas.

Je disais donc que j'ai la belle. Effectivement, je suis en ce moment même allongé sur le dos et Duo saisit l'occasion pour me caresser le ventre, ce que personnellement je trouve très agréable. J'en ronronne presque!

Le réveil vient de sonner et comme tous les matins, la séance de papouilles vient de débuter. Dans deux minutes elle sera terminée, donc j'en profite un max. Mais Duo ne semble pas se prêter au jeu comme à l'accoutumée. Ses caresses ne sont pas aussi attentives que d'ordinaire et son regard est dans le vague. Il y a anguille sous roche… Et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est!

Je me relève lentement (pas la peine de se taper un étourdissement si tôt dans la journée) et je me mets sur son torse. Mon poids semble le ramener à la réalité et je plonge mon regard vert bouteille dans le sien, mon air de Columbo plaqué sur le visage. Il éclate de rire et je me détends: s'il rie, alors ce n'est pas grave.

Rassuré, je sors du lit et le précède dans la cuisine où il me rejoint pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout en dégustant le contenu de mon bol, je réfléchis à mon programme de la journée: mon émission du matin ne commence que dans une heure, ce qui me laisse le temps de faire ma toilette et cette après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous avec la voisine pour une petite promenade. Encore une journée de rêve!

§§§§§§§§§§

La voisine est adorable. Elancée et athlétique, son sens de l'humour a manqué me faire m'étrangler à plusieurs reprises. Son regard d'onyx très troublant et son teint blanc forment un contraste étonnant. Elle se nomme Ciara et je trouve que cela lui va comme un gant.

L'horloge murale de la cuisine sonne vingt heures. Etrange, Duo ne rentre jamais plus tard que dix-neuf heures trente. Je me poste près de la fenêtre et décide de faire le pied de grue jusqu'à son retour. Je ne suis pas installé depuis plus de dix minutes que je vois la voiture s'engager dans l'allée. Je bondis vers la porte et attends qu'il l'ouvre pour lui sauter dessus. Il me rattrape à la volée et me câline immédiatement.

"Good evening, my dear! Alors comment s'est passée ta journée? Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises au moins?"

Je lui plaque une bise bien baveuse sur la joue pour avoir oser sous-entendre que je suis une véritable plaie et il me relâche. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne rentre pas directement du travail, mais je ne m'inquiète pas et lui raconte brièvement ma journée puis l'interroge sur la sienne d'un simple regard. Pas besoin de plus puisque dans tous les cas, il me la raconte quand même, mais je fais mine de m'y intéresser. J'entends vaguement que les enfants ont encore été adorables, malgré la réticence habituelle des derniers arrivés et qu'Hilde est parvenue à obtenir une plage horaire pour la visite du Musée Coloniale des Armures Mobiles avec les 'petits monstres'. Je suis ravi de l'apprendre car cette affaire nous préoccupe depuis près de deux mois. Au moins une chose de réglée.

Le plateau-télé traditionnel englouti, Duo remonte ses jambes sous lui et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux pour regarder un film d'horreur que nous connaissons déjà par cœur. Comme quoi on ne se lasse jamais des bonnes choses. Remarquez, je suis presque certain qu'il n'a rien suivi du film tellement il est parti loin sur son petit DeathScythe! Enfin, il est trop tard pour enquêter, et je vais enfin savoir que c'est le petit ami de l'héroïne qui a commis tous les meurtres. On verra ça demain…

§§§§§§§§§§

Je suis de mauvais poil. Duo était déjà levé lorsque je suis allé réclamé mes papouilles quotidiennes. Tout mon monde s'effondre!

Bon, restons zen… Allons voir à la cuisine, il y est sûrement…

D'accord… Alors là, ça ne va pas du tout! Duo n'est nul part dans la maison et il n'a même pas laissé un petit mot sur le frigo pour me rassurer…

Il m'a abandonné! Je suis sûr qu'il est parti rejoindre un amant quelconque sans moi! Il ne me reste plus qu'à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps…

Enfin, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de déjeuner et d'allumer la télévision… Où est passé mon programme du matin! Pourquoi c'est déjà les émissions politiques! Je zappe et tombe sur le journal…

Le journal! Mais alors il est déjà midi!

Je me dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche percé. Duo est parti au travail depuis plus de trois heures. Alors tout est normal. Je crois qu'une petite visite à Ciara pour lui conter ma mésaventure matinale s'impose…

§§§§§§§§§§

Il est dix-neuf heures et j'ai encore passé toute ma journée… euh, mon après-midi avec Ciara. Je crois que cette jeune personne me plait vraiment. Il faudra que j'en parle à Duo. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je me pose dans le fauteuil devant la fenêtre et le guette, comme chaque jour.

Ce soir, c'est les nouveaux épisodes d'une vieille série américaine où un agent de Los Angeles doit éviter tout un tas de catastrophes en une seule journée. Cette palpitante série doit son originalité au fait que les événements sont rapportés en temps réel. J'adore ce concept, même si j'ai déjà du voir toutes les saisons au moins deux fois chacune. Mais comme le dit le dicton: quand on aime on ne compte pas!

§§§§§§§§§§

Bon, il est presque vingt heures trente et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Duo. Je suis très inquiet, mais il se peut qu'il ait eu du travail de dernière minute. A croire que Quatre n'a pas d'autre ami à qui confier ses dossiers les plus délicats… La réponse est évidemment non puisque Trowa est en tournée sur Terre et que Wufei a démissionné après le décès de Sally. Elle me manque, tiens. Je l'aimais bien, cette femme. J'aurai jamais cru qu'un banal accident de voiture aurait raison d'elle…

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour que Quatre m'empêche de passer ma soirée avec mon compagnon! On va rater le début du premier épisode si ça continue…

Ah! Le voilà enfin! Je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre celui-là! Mais quelle idée de rentrer aussi tard sans prévenir! Il va se prendre un sacré savon, c'est moi qui vous le dit… Et pourquoi il gare la voiture dans ce sens-là? On va quelque part?

Le voilà qui entre. Je m'approche pour réclamer des explications et… Il passe à côté de moi sans me voir! C'est quoi ce bordel! Et pourquoi il me demande pas comment s'est passée ma journée! Et pourquoi il va dans sa chambre!

Je le suis et m'assois sur le lit, l'air renfrogné. Il ne dit rien mais semble préoccupé. Il ouvre l'armoire et en sort quelques fringues. C'est bon, j'ai compris: Quatre lui a encore refourgué un dîner d'affaires et il doit aller au restaurant se coltiner tout un tas de pingouins, le balais dans le cul fournis en série…

Euh… Je savais pas que pendant les dîners d'affaires on pouvait mettre son plus beau pantalon en cuir moulant… Ni sa chemise en soie noire hyper décolletée à cinquante dollars en soldes… Je vais finir par me poser des questions, si ça continue… Bon, le voilà paré. Notez bien que je sais toujours pas pourquoi il s'est habillé comme ça, mais ça doit pas être très important… Hein?

Le voilà qui repart vers l'entrée. Je lui cours presque derrière tellement il a l'air pressé. Il s'arrête devant le porte-manteau, saisit sa veste en cuir noir trop classe (si je pouvais avoir la même!) et enfile ses rangers (je vous laisse deviner la couleur). Il se tourne vers la porte et, désespéré, je l'appelle. Il semble se souvenir de mon existence et se penche vers moi pour me plaquer une grosse bise sur le crâne.

"Je sors ce soir", m'annonce-t-il gaiement. "Tu n'auras qu'à regarder la télé. Je sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. Tu sais comment est Quatre quand on peut se voir tous ensemble… Bon, j'y vais ou je vais être en retard. Good night my dear!"

Il se redresse, ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dans la nuit, se fondant dans les ombres en laissant la porte se refermer seule. Je reste comme un con sur le pas de la porte, la bouche ouverte assez grande pour y caser le bocal du poisson rouge, le cerveau au ralenti.

connexion des neurones survivants

IL M'ABANDONNE! IL ME LÂCHE POUR PASSER LA SOIREE EN BOÎTE! D'accord, j'aime pas aller en boîte, ça pue, y a trop de monde et je me fais toujours marcher dessus, mais il aurait quand même pu me prévenir plus tôt, je me serai arrangé une petite soirée en tête-à-tête avec Ciara! C'est pas croyable ça! Dès qu'il peut les retrouver, il y court et me laisse comme une pauvre souris toute mâchouillée!

Bon, personnellement j'ai rien contre ses potes, ils sont tous adorables: Quatre m'offre toujours une petite babiole; Trowa s'assure que je me porte bien et si je suis sage, j'ai le droit de grimper sur ses épaules; Wufei me laisse jouer avec se queue de cheval et Heero… Bah en fait il est pas souvent venu, et le peu de fois où je l'ai vu, j'étais trop occupé par les problèmes capillaires chinois pour m'occuper d'autre chose. C'est celui que je connais le moins…

Enfin bon, là n'est pas la question! Puisque Duo m'a abandonné, il va connaître l'Enfer!… Je vais bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie à genoux de le pardonner! Ca lui fera les pieds!

Maintenant, à nous deux Los Angeles et ses terroristes… Oh non! C'est déjà commencé!

§§§§§§§§§§

vrombissement

Je me réveille en sursaut, persuadé d'avoir loupé un épisode. Non, pas de ma série préférée, mais de la soirée… Et pour cause, il neuf heures du matin, le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux chantent et… Duo rentre seulement!

Je me précipite à mon poste d'observation stratégique (le fauteuil près de la fenêtre) et appuie mon nez sur la vitre pour tenter de voir quelque chose… Ah! Il se passe un truc sous le porche… Duo n'est pas seul… Pas seul! Bah il est avec qui?… Et il en met un temps à ouvrir la porte!

Changement de poste, direction le haut du meuble hi-fi d'où j'ai une vue plongeante sur le vasistas au dessus de la porte… Bah qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il parle, jusque là, okay… Mais avec qui il est? Raah, ça m'énerve j'arrive pas à voir le visage de l'autre… Bon, vu le ton de voix, c'est un mec… Oui, mais lequel! Ca peut pas être Quatre, le type est pas blond; ni Wufei parce que j'entendrai des 'MAXWELL!' à tout bout de champs; c'est pas Trowa non plus, il parle jamais aussi longtemps avec Duo; reste Heero, mais vu la façon dont il est coincé, ça m'étonnerait également!

Conclusion: je vais me faire un nouveau pote! C'est ça qui est bien avec mon natté préféré, c'est que tous ses copains deviennent mes copains. Ce qui fait que depuis qu'on habite ensemble, ma liste de connaissances a pratiquement triplé de longueur! Au moins, j'ai des appuis dans le grand monde maintenant: entre Quatre, Réléna et Treize, Zechs, Noin ou encore Lady Une, si jamais il m'arrive une bourde, je suis pas tout seul au monde…

Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout? J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal avec la clé… Ah bah non! La porte s'ouvre et Duo rentre à reculons en faisant de petits signes de la main vers la rue. Il referme la porte et s'y adosse… Il a l'air vachement bizarre… Comme la fois où il avait descendu la bouteille de whisky tout seul, s'en même m'en laisser une goutte! Mais là, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit soûl… Il a un sourire niais sur les lèvres et ses yeux sont encore plus brillants que d'habitude.

Bon, il est temps que de le faire redescendre sur L2 pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je m'approche donc doucement, m'imaginant que je suis dans une jungle hostile, à l'affût de ma prochaine proie que le moindre bruit peut faire fuir, et je bondis soudainement sur sa poitrine en poussant un cri à réveiller les morts…

Il a même pas sursauté. Je lui caresse le visage, je l'appelle, et finalement, je lui tapote le torse gentiment… Puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à obtenir un regard de sa part. Il semble avoir atteint le spatioport, je vais bien réussir à le faire revenir à la maison… Ca y est! Il se relève et se dirige vers le salon où il s'assoit sur le canapé, moi sur les talons. Enfin s'affale, serait plus juste. Il a l'air exténué mais très heureux. Ils ont encore dû faire la foire jusqu'à pas d'heure et seront rentrés dormir à l'un des hôtels de Quatre…

Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre le bon vouloir de monsieur, donc je vais risquer ma peau et tenter d'attraper le serpent par la queue, j'ai nommé le bout de la tresse de Duo. Et là, miracle: il réagit… Et je manque de me retrouver projeter à l'autre bout du salon! Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, maintenant il parle.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à ma tresse sans y être autorisé! Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter!"

Il y a un blanc et il retombe sur le canapé avant de reprendre la parole:

"Je suis crevé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est éclaté! Quatre a réussi à rassembler tout le monde: Tro-Tro, Wuffy, Zechs, Lu (tiens d'ailleurs ils sont ensemble ces deux-là!), Léna et Treize (elle est encore enceinte! Ils avaient laissé Marie et Ludo au palais après les avoir couchés). Je suis passé prendre Hildy en partant et elle s'est occupée de 'distraire' Wu-babe toute la soirée. Je crois que nous aurons un nouveau couple dans les prochains mois (faut pas non plus être trop pressé avec lui!). Par contre, la Lady a pas pu laisser les Prev' tout seul et Cathy est en tournée sur Terre (déjà qu'on leur avait piqué Tro-man)…"

Bon, j'aurai au moins eu le résumé de la soirée. Mais à part ça… Qui c'était ce type!

"Heero aussi était là…"

Bien… Et alors! Je le connais presque pas moi!

"Il m'a raccompagné…"

Et bah voilà! Tu vois que c'était pas si difficile de le dire! Maintenant, comment ça se fait que t'as mis autant de temps pour ouvrir la porte!

"Et on s'est embrassé…"

… Ah, là je comp…!

"Il embrasse comme un dieu…"

… Meuh! (1)

"Si j'avais su qu'il embrassait aussi bien, je te jure que j'en aurai profité plus tôt… Quand je pense que pendant la guerre on faisait presque toutes nos missions ensemble… On partageait la même chambre dans les internats… On aurait pu partager beaucoup plus… Depuis le temps que je…"

… Je déclare officiellement que mon cerveau vient de griller suite aux déclarations de Duo Maxwell…

"Il est tellement beau et gentil et doux et calme et… Parfait!"

… Euh, depuis quand il se comporte comme une collégienne amoureuse? Dix minutes, ah bon? Ah bah c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais, alors…

"Je l'ai invité à danser. Au début, c'était vraiment sans aucun sous-entendu, je t'assure. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait pas bougé son cul de la chaise, alors… Et puis, ils ont mis une lambada… Tu vois le truc: collé-serré… Je me suis écarté, pensant qu'il n'allait pas danser là-dessus (je veux bien qu'il se soit 'décongelé', mais bon), et il a passé son bras autour de ma taille pour me coller d'emblée contre lui! Alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin: j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et on a dansé, langoureusement… Très langoureusement… Je sentais son bassin juste contre le mien, et ses mains dans mon dos, grandes et chaudes, sa respiration dans mon cou… J'ai glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux et il a resserré ses bras… A ce moment-là, un slow a commencé… J'étais bien, en sécurité dans ses bras… J'aurais pu rester là toute la nuit… Ses mains sont descendues sur mes hanches et j'ai glissé ma tête dans son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son visage… Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai pas hésité: je l'ai embrassé… Et il m'a répondu! J'aurais jamais pensé que… Enfin bref! On s'est embrassé et c'était… Je peux même pas t'expliquer! Jamais personne m'avait embrassé comme ça… On est retourné s'asseoir et j'ai pu me blottir dans ses bras tout le reste de la soirée…"

Bah ça c'est romantique, alors! Je le savais pas comme ça moi, le Heero… Et après?

"On a dormi dans un hôtel de Quatre et il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre… On était un peu gêné devant la chambre et puis finalement je lui ai dit bonne nuit et me suis retourné pour ouvrir la porte… Ce que je n'ai pas fait parce qu'il m'a fait faire demi-tour et m'a plaqué contre le battant pour m'embrasser avec une passion! Que je lui ai rendue, tu t'en doutes bien…"

Et ben dis donc! Il avait bu quoi le Japonais?

"Au départ je croyais qu'il avait bu, mais je me suis rappelé qu'il ne boit jamais rien d'autre que du sake. Or, le barman n'en avait plus! Donc il était tout à fait sobre et en pleine possession de ses moyens… Et, ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!"

Tu m'étonnes! Je savais pas que les Japonais avaient des pulsions pareilles… Faut que je pense à demander à Ciara de quelle pays elle est originaire… Bon, et cette nuit?

"On n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble si c'est ce que tu te demandes… Je crois que ça aurait été une bêtise… Ce matin, il m'a apporté le petit déjeuner et on l'a partagé sur la table de ma suite… Et puis il m'a raccompagné à la maison et… On s'est encore embrassé devant la porte…"

Oh… Ca y est, j'y suis! Voilà le pourquoi du comment qu'il a mis plus de dix minutes à ouvrir cette foutue porte! Ha bah ça me rassure… Et tu vas faire quoi?

"Tu sais quoi?"

Non, mais je crois que tu vas bientôt me le dire…

"J'aimerai qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi… Tu crois que c'est possible?"

Bah tu vois mon gars, je crois pas que c'est à moi qu'il faut le demander. Je me retourne vers la tablette sur laquelle est posé le téléphone et le lui montre du menton.

"Ouais, t'as raison… Je vais lui téléphoner."

C'est une sage décision. Il saisit le combiné et établit la ligne… Avant de le reposer! Bah il fait quoi là! Tu crois pas que c'est moi qui vais lui téléphoner à ta place quand même! Il retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé et se prend la tête dans les mains.

"Je peux pas l'appeler aussi tôt, on vient de se quitter… Je l'appellerai demain… Ou après-demain… Quand je jugerai que ce sera le bon moment venu!"

Bah oui quoi c'est vrai, des fois qu'il croit que pour toi c'était du sérieux et que tu veuilles aller plus loin… Non, non, t'as raison: ne lui donnons pas de faux espoirs… Non mais t'es bête ou quoi! Si s'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de t'embrasser devant ta chambre, je pense pas que ce soit juste pour que tu passes une bonne nuit! J'admets que l'appeler dès maintenant serait peut-être un peu rapide, mais n'attends pas la Saint Glinglin quand même! Okay?

"Mouais, je l'appellerai demain en fin d'après-midi. De toute façon, il a réservé sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et il doit être fatigué vu la bringue qu'on a fait hier… Enfin cette nuit en boîte… Je crois bien que je vais aller me coucher d'ailleurs: j'ai pas eu mon quota de dix heures de sommeil continu."

Et il va dans sa chambre en traînant la patte comme un pauvre chien miteux… Très bien, essayons de mettre au clair toute cette histoire. Pour cela, recommençons depuis le début:

_… J'ai la belle vie!…_

Raah mais non! Pas ce début là! Je vous parle du début de la soirée! Et puis c'est moi qui pense, et non pas vous qui lisez… Ah ces lecteurs de fanfics, je vous jure!

… Donc, Duo embarque Hilde en voiture sur les coups de vingt heures quarante-cinq. A vingt-et-une heures, ils arrivent en boîte et retrouvent toute la clique: Quatre et Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Zechs et Noin, Treize et Réléna (qui en passant est encore enceinte: une vraie poule pondeuse!). Au bout de quelques heures, la chaleur et l'alcool aidant, Duo et Heero dansent une lambada effrénée pour continuer dans un slow passionnel et finir par se lécher joyeusement le museau! Aux environs de trois heures, tout le monde monte se coucher (hormis Treize et Réléna qui sont rentrés plus tôt à leur résidence), et Heero raccompagne Duo devant sa chambre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils échangent un baiser enflammé et se quittent pour aller rejoindre le domaine des rêves. Au petit matin (c'est-à-dire vers huit heures parce que dans les hôtels, une fois l'heure du petit déj' passée, c'est foutu!), Heero apporte galamment son petit déjeuner à Duo puis le raccompagne jusque sous le porche de la maison où ils s'offrent de nouveau aux lèvres de l'autre. Lorsque Duo parvient enfin à ouvrir la porte, il ressemble plus à une midinette de quinze ans sous les coups de son premier baiser qu'à un ancien pilote de Gundam en plein rush contre OZ, mais il finit par m'expliquer toute sa soirée et les événements cités ci-dessus. Il prend ensuite la décision de ne téléphoner à Heero que demain en fin d'après-midi (malgré mes virulentes protestations!) et investit sa chambre pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues.

Conclusion: je suis bon pour me réorienter vers le métier de conseiller matrimonial!

Bah c'est vrai quoi: si je veux pas finir avec les oreilles farcies de pleurs et de cris pendant chaque engueulade, j'ai intérêts à les prendre en consultation dès maintenant.

… Bon, et bien c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une voisine qui n'attend plus que moi!

§§§§§§§§§§

Bonne nouvelle: Heero vient dîner ce soir! Enfin, bonne nouvelle… Ca signifie surtout qu'il va falloir que je déguerpisse le plancher pour leur laisser la place des fois qu'ils aient pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre… Mais bon, je vais pas gâcher la joie de Duo, hein?

Mais c'est vrai que ça va faire deux mois que je vous ai pas fait mon compte-rendu! Rattrapons cela immédiatement:

Le fameux 'lendemain en fin d'après-midi', Duo a saisi son courage et le téléphone à deux mains, a composé le numéro de Heero et a patienté tant bien que mal que ce dernier décroche le combiné. Ce qu'il a fait au moment où Duo allait raccroché, s'excusant qu'il était sous la douche (et faisant malencontreusement baver Duo sur le tapis persan du salon). Après une chaotique tentative de conversation empêtrée de balbutiements et de silences longs comme un aller sur Terre, Duo a réussi à inviter Heero à prendre un café dans un petit bistrot du centre-ville, 'pour discuter'. S'ensuivit une longue semaine sans nouvelle de notre Japonais préféré en raison d'une mission délicate avec Wufei (inutile de vous dire que Duo était dans tous ses états) avant le coup de fil tant attendu doublé d'une invitation à passer le week-end sur Terre dans une villa au bord de la mer. Généreusement, il me fut permis d'être de la partie (bien que je déteste l'eau). Le cadre idyllique et les petits coups de pouce du Destin (en l'occurrence: moi), permirent à nos deux tourtereaux de franchir le pas (chose que je ne peux décrire, n'ayant pas été convié aux réjouissances, mais je me suis promis de mettre des bouchons auditifs la prochaine fois). Et depuis c'est un enchaînement incessant de dîners de luxe, de soirées au cinéma, de cadeaux 'kawai' et autres moments de tendresse à en perdre la tête.

Et nous voici donc deux mois plus tard, une magnifique table dressée depuis trois heures (chandelles comprises), le dîner en train de cuire, un Américain plus anxieux que jamais et moi qui, délicatement avachi sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, guette l'arrivée tant attendue de l'homme qui bientôt me remplacera auprès de Duo.

Non pas que cela me dérange: Heero est un jeune homme très attentionné, doux, tendre et tout le tintouin. Non, ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'après ce dîner, rien ne sera plus pareil. Plus de papouilles le matin, plus de soirée pop-corn devant notre série préférée, plus d'éclats de rire parce que je me suis pris les pattes dans le fil du sèche-cheveux, etc.… Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que Duo et moi partagions une aussi étroite complicité depuis plus de quatre années.

Enfin, ce n'est pas pour cela que je serai seul ce soir, loin de là. En effet, pendant que nos deux amoureux se bécoteront, je serai en charmante compagnie. Je n'attends que le feu vert de Duo pour m'éclipser avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Ah, bah ça ne devrait plus tarder vu qu'un splendide coupé-cabriolet bleu nuit vient de se garer devant la maison et qu'une silhouette bien connue en descend. Je tourne la tête vers Duo et acquiesce, notre signal convenu depuis longtemps lui permettant de se précipiter à la porte pour l'ouvrir et sauter au cou de son homme dans un grand 'Hee-chan!' suivi d'un 'badaboum' et rehaussé d'un 'Baka!' amusé avant que les bruits caractéristiques d'un French-kiss ne se fassent entendre. Je les rejoins rapidement, histoire qu'ils ne se fassent pas arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur car ils s'embrassent sur le pas de la porte à heure de pointe.

Quitte à passer pour un abruti, je leur saute dessus dans un 'Yaaaah!' à peine dissimulé et m'écroule sur un Japonais qui semble d'humeur à la chamaille: son sourire de psychopathe vient étirer ses lèvres. Mais je me contente de le regarder de mon air le plus innocent (cf. le Chat Peauté de Shrek 2) et lui montre toutes mes dents dans mon plus beau sourire. J'ai eu chaud: le sien se transforme en un rire amusé et il me frotte affectueusement la tête avant de me coller un énorme bisou sur le front. C'est bon, j'ai compris: je vous laisse tous seuls pour ce soir… Mais je serai là demain matin à la première heure! Je tiens tout de même à connaître la conclusion apportée à la proposition que Duo va te faire. Ses yeux m'assurent qu'il a bien compris mon avertissement et je saute la haie pour rejoindre Ciara. A nous deux, ma belle!

§§§§§§§§§§

Au petit matin, une ombre fluide se faufile au rez-de-chaussée d'une jolie petite maison de province au jardin fleuri et aux volets clos. Six heures n'ont pas encore sonné.

La forme sombre grimpe lestement l'escalier en chêne massif, l'épaisse moquette amortissant amplement le cliquetis de ses pas. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle s'approche d'une des portes du couloir et colle son oreille au panneau de bois. Aucun bruit ne lui parvient à travers l'épaisseur du battant. Sans geste brusque, l'ombre abaisse la poignée et pénètre dans la pièce sombre, dont l'atmosphère chargée de musc, de transpiration et de sérénité a été savamment entretenue tout au long de la nuit.

A pas feutrés, l'ombre s'approche du grand rectangle blanc étendu à terre où deux corps entremêlés dorment à poings fermés après une nuit des plus agitées. Arrivée au plus près du futon, l'ombre se ramasse sur elle-même, bande ses muscles et bondit gracieusement sur les deux formes étendues et qui ne se doutent de rien.

Le feulement se perd dans le cri de stupeur du jeune homme à la natte tandis que le brun entame une bataille de polochon dans les règles de l'art avec l'ombre qui réplique tant bien que mal lorsque l'Américain se joint à son compagnon. Dix minutes et une crise de fou-rire plus tard, les trois silhouettes retombent épuisées sur le matelas, les deux hommes enserrant de leurs membres la gigantesque peluche qui les a rejoints.

"Dis donc, toi, je te croyais encore avec Ciara. Que fais-tu dans notre lit au lieu d'être dans le sien?" Questionne Duo amusé.

_J'avais promis à un certain Japonais de notre connaissance de venir aux nouvelles à la première heure. Et tu sais que comme toi, je tiens toujours parole. Donc, j'attends la bonne nouvelle…_

"Tu sais Duo-Kun, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il te comprend et qu'il cherche à te parler", déclare très sérieusement le Japonais en question.

_Oh mais je suis persuadé que Kai me comprend. Sinon que ferait-il ici? Il attend tout simplement une réponse à sa question._

Le jeune homme se tourne alors vers la grosse peluche qui leur tient lieu de bouillotte depuis environ cinq minutes et plonge son regard de coucher de soleil dans celui vert bouteille qui lui fait face, interrogateur.

"Il attend seulement que je lui affirme que tu restes avec nous pour… Disons les soixante prochaines années?"

La grosse bouillotte se tortille pour chercher confirmation de l'autre côté du lit et Heero, amusé de la situation et curieux de voir la réaction du grand animal, acquiesce imperceptiblement.

N'en souhaitant pas d'avantage, la magnifique panthère noire feule de joie et semble décider que l'heure de la toilette est venue pour ses deux compagnons, leur démontrant sa joie d'accueillir l'amant de son maître auprès d'eux pour le reste de leurs vies.

Semblant se souvenir d'un détail extrêmement important, le regard de Kai se fait suppliant lorsqu'il se tourne vers Duo.

_Et pour Ciara _

"Et bien quoi Ciara?" S'inquiète l'Américain.

_La voisine déménage pour s'installer en ville et Ciara n'y sera pas acceptée. Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas… _

"Mmh… Hee-chan?"

"Hai."

"Tu ne penses pas que Kai risque de se sentir seul avec nous deux comme seule compagnie?"

"Effectivement, le mieux serait de lui trouver un compagnon…"

grognement limite pas content

"… Ou une compagne…"

_Ouais, je préfère. Faut bien que l'un de nous assure la descendance… _

"Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais nous n'aurons pas notre mot à dire, n'est-ce pas Kai?"

_Bah… En fait si t'acceptes pas, je fais une fugue avec Ciara pour rejoindre la forêt la plus proche et fonder notre propre famille _

"Okay, Ciara pourra habiter avec nous. J'irai parler à sa maîtresse dès que nous serons présentable."

_Bon, bah je vais préparer ma fugue dès à présent alors… _

"Kayrulan, espèce de panthère malpolie et perverse! Reviens ici tout de suite que je te chauffe les oreilles pour avoir oser un tel sous-entendu!"

Et tandis que le jour se lève irrémédiablement sur une province calme, dans une jolie petite maison au jardin fleuri et aux volets encore clos, le feulement d'une panthère noir marque le début d'une vie pleine de joie et de petits bébés panthères!

**FIN**

Je sais que la fin laisse à désirer, mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver mon idée de départ, étant donné que ce one-shot a été imaginé il y a déjà plusieurs semaines et que je l'ai tapé directement à l'ordinateur. Je ne l'ai pas dit explicitement, mais la fameuse Ciara est une tigresse blanche du Bengale, tout à fait au goût de ce cher Kayrulan.  
Je vous préviens immédiatement que vous risquez de retrouver ce prénom très fréquemment dans mes fics car je l'adore. Il sera également celui du principal personnage masculin de ma première fiction originale le jour où celle-ci ne sera plus à l'état de brouillons éparpillés aux quatre coins de ma chambre!  
J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plue. Pour toutes questions, retours positifs ou négatifs et autres, mon adresse e-mail est indiquée tout en haut. A bientôt!  
Shima.

(1) Un gros clin d'œil à Naka et à sa fic _L'Unique Parfait_. J'attends la suite avec impatience !

_Achevée le 25 juillet 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


End file.
